


He must dance

by yasashii



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, its just silly stuff, this is a joke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasashii/pseuds/yasashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dance moves are just so good you have got to bang them and that's what Pete wants to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He must dance

Peter was a simple man he didn't do much (because he was poor) and anything he did like to do he did in a routine each week, it helped keep his life organised in some sort of way. But recently he had been deviating from his pattern all because of something strange that occurred months ago, he had been walking too try and sell more photos to the bugle one day when he saw this strange man dancing in the middle of a busy street. He was wearing a dark red hoodie and a down turned cap that obscured his face so Pete couldn't see the face of this moron but he was completely entranced.

He stood there stunned watching this man get clipped by cars or knocked over but he would just get back up and dance, it made him laugh the first few times then it was becoming too much he had to look away before he stood there all day and watched his dancing.  
So off he had gone but when he was lying in bed that night he couldn’t get the image of him gracefully doing the spotted dog mid-air as he was flung across someone's bonnet, Pete was tossing and turning he just couldn't sleep so the next day he went on a hunt to find this man he needed answers and he needed them now.

For several months he had been watching this man’s route across New York as he moon walked from Brooklyn to queens then did the dying tuna all the way to central park or some other place in new York there wasn’t a map handy, but he simply never stopped dancing through all the countless hours Pete was there he was always in motion, one time he had even caught him dancing at a public urinal and as everyone could guess it did not go well but the man still danced on. Then the next day as Pete came out of a coffee shop deciding he needed something warm on this chilly day he got danced straight into and spilt it all down the mystery dude.

“Oh jeez I’m so sorry” Pete spluttered as he tried to put napkins in the man’s hands so he could clean himself but his nonstop dancing made it hard.

“Don’t worry about it you’re not the first person I’ve danced into.” He started dabbing the stain as he actually started to dab like all the cool teens.

“Uh okay, well I’ll buy you your drink too make up for the stain.” Pete offered generously even though this could possibly kill his wallet.

Dancing man gave his order to him and was dancing by the window seats as Pete brought it over carefully.

“Aw thanks dude, name’s Wade by the way what’s yours?”

Pete didn’t answer as he watched Wade shakily grab the cup from his hand as he proceeded to spill most of it as Wade was popping and locking while drinking.

“Uh-um I’m Peter-can you just-please” He pleaded as Wade made more of a mess before he snatched it out his hands.

Wade lifted up his cap in an incredibly offended manner and Pete could see his incredibly scarred face, probably from all the trouble he got into from his erratic dancing.

“Why don’t you just stop dancing so you can drink at least?”

Just then his dancing calmed down and he started very feebly doing the hustle as he looked away despondently.

“I…I can’t” He whispered defeated.

“Are you stupid? Of course you can stop dancing just stop dancing!”

“I CAN’T OKAY?!” He shouted while aggressively hustling at Pete.  
Without another word he danced out the coffee shop as Pete sat there confused before following Wade out as well and speed walking to catch up.

“Okay why can’t you stop then?”

“I don’t want to talk about it just let me dance in peace.”  
Pete followed on still as he thought more about it maybe he couldn’t stop dancing because someone was threatening his life? Maybe he was like one of those monks who never talk for enlightenment but instead he is dancing forever? Or he possibly could just really like dancing.

“Just let me help Wade, I don’t really know you but you’ve been dancing non-stop for months so if someone is forcing you to the least I could do is help you stop”

“…Well if you really care…I have been cursed, because apparently stealing a famous dancer’s favourite thing results in an automatic eternal dance fever.”

“What? Which dancer did you steal from? John Travolta?”

“Pfff, I only steal from the best, I stole Pudsey the dogs favourite chew toy, you know that dog that won Britain’s got talent or whatever.”  
Pete stopped in his tracks and had too physically grab the bridge of his nose at the sheer stupidity of this conversation.

“You stole…from a dog?”

“No I’m just dancing everywhere even when I piss just because it’s fun.”

“Why did you even steal from a dog-”

“A famous dog.”

“Okay why did you steal from a famous dog who isn’t even relevant anymore he won in 2012!”

“Damn he won in 2012?”

Pete let out a groan of defeat as he realised Wade really was a dancing moron and most likely way beyond any of Pete’s help because he knew nothing of dancing curses.  
“I’m just going to go home, enjoy your dancing.” Pete halfheartedly waved as he walked off not sparing him a second glance.

But once again when he was lying in bed trying to sleep he couldn’t get the image of Wade’s perfectly sculpted dancing legs out of his mind as they danced sensually along to the beat of Pete’s heart, this man had invaded every nook and cranny of his thoughts, yes the man was a complete doofus but he couldn’t help thinking about the way he did the funky chicken it made him want too ravish every inch of his scarred body.  
Sighing he decided he would help Wade overcome his curse or maybe he could even join him in his never-ending dance, either way Wade would be eating up a lot of his free time (not that he minded).

Pete eventually drifted off to sleep with the image of him and Wade doing the best Macarena you have ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write fics so sorry if the grammar sucks etc! Idk if I will actually continue it but if people like it I probabLy will.


End file.
